


Drabble: He Kindly Stopped For Me.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Character Death, Character: Death, Crossover, Drabble, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARK WATNEY, ASTRONAUT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: He Kindly Stopped For Me.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Because I Could Not Stop For Death (479) by Emily Dickinson.

MARK WATNEY, ASTRONAUT?

"Yeah, you want an autograph-- wait, I remember you."

SOME DO.

"You were with me in the rover. I talked to you."

DEATH WAS YOUR CONSTANT COMPANION.

"Ha, someone _did_ read my book. So, where are we going?"

THAT IS RATHER INEFFABLE. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?

"Well, I know the classic is an endless desert, but I've already done one of those. How about you leave me on Venus? I've always wanted to be the first human on Venus. It'd kill me, but I guess that's not a problem anymore."

NO. IT IS NOT.


End file.
